Weather Report: Raining Bodies at Shinichi's
by Julissa Sora
Summary: Akako decided to curse Kaito to have a miserable life, but it was Shinichi who became the victim. And it was now Kaito's job to cancel out Shinichi's bad luck (dead bodies, robberies, crimes) before Akako found a solution to remove the curse. (On hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Weather Report: Raining Bodies at Shinichi's**

 **Anime: Detective Conan, Magic Kaito 1412**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Yaoi, Comedy, Romance**

 **Pairing: Kaito x Shinichi**

 **Warning: Not beta-edited. Some grammatical and spelling errors can be occurred. Also, this is a freaking Yaoi fanfiction! If you're against homosexual, I recommend you not to read this.**

 **Disclaimer: DCMK rightfully belonged to Aoyama Gosho-sensei. I'm not that genius to write crimes.**

 **Summary: Akako decided to curse Kaito to have a miserable life, but it was Shinichi who became the victim. And it was now Kaito's job to cancel out Shinichi's bad luck (dead bodies, robberies, crimes) before Akako found a solution to remove the curse.**

… **...**

 **Chapter 1**

 **It started with Koizumi and a series of MISFORTUNE**

It was already past midnight yet Koizumi Akako paced back and forth in her secret dungeon at her dark mansion. The sound from her red heels stepping on the cold floor echoed inside the room. She scowled and bit her right thumbnail furiously. She turned to her boiling potion pot behind her back in a swift movement. The greenish substance boiling inside the pot fizzled. She sighed. She knew it was going to be another waste potion. She had created thousands and thousands of potions, charms, spells and any sorcery she knew which could charm any guy in the world. No scratch that. In the universe. But the opponent she was facing right now was not just any guy. It was Kid the Phantom Thief aka the Magician under the Moonlight as his fan would call him. He was the only one in this universe who could not be fall in love with her by her magic. It was frustrating.

She remembered how many time her sorcery had fail since the two of them met. And she would not forgive him for crushing her like that. Her pride was not that cheap to break easily. She swore she would get him under her fingers and toy with him until he broke. She laughed imagining how amazing it would be. She explored through her bookshelves, skimming through her magic books to find the most suitable spell that could make Kid hers. "Ah, just my luck!" she sighed, placing the last book in her shelves back in its place. She could not find any spell. "Luck, luck, luck," she murmured. Even hearing the name of luck made her remember of Kid. "Wait! Luck! That's it. All I need is luck. A BIG BAD LUCK!" She got up from her chair and yelled, "Lucifer,"

"Yes, Akako-sama," Lucifer, the devil answered.

"Find me any spell that could make one's life miserable. The worse, the better. ASAP," she commanded. Her reds eyes grinned with mischief.

"How about this, Akako-sama?" A recipe of a spell appeared on the magic crystal.

"A series of MISFORTUNE!" Akako read aloud the name. "I like it." She laughed out loud in unladylike way. "Just wait, Kid, I'm gonna make your life so wrong that you've gotta crawl on your four limbs and come beg me to uncurse the spell." Her laughter echoed in the mansion.

…...

At the same time, at Beika town, without knowing what awaited for him in the near future, one Kudo Shinichi watched the criminal taken away by the police car. He shook his head. His stomach had been grumbling for a while. He got stuck with a homicide when he was back from school and he could not get out of it until now. He looked at the time. He winced as he realized it was already midnight. Haibara would be mad by now.

"Great work, Kudo-kun," said Inspector Megure.

"Thanks," he replied. "Can Detective Takagi give me a ride home, Inspector?" asked Shinichi.

"Of course," the older man said, "I'm thinking the same thing. It's dangerous to go back alone this late." Detective Takagi and Sato drove him home. They had a small chat for a while, but it was a quiet trip.

It was already one year that the black organization had finally taken down by the effort of FBI, CIA, and the Japanese Police Force and of course, Shinichi. Haibara also received the original formula of the Apotoxin 4869 and created the final antidote of it. Shinichi gladly took the medicine and returned to his normal self a year ago. However, him turning back to normal did not go right like in fairytales. Things were not the same as before, especially with Ran. The girl was at first seriously mad at him for keeping her in the dark the whole time. He had to explain aka sweet-talk her to avoid being kicked by one of her bone-breaking kicks. The karate champion did not speak with him for a week, but she later forgave him understanding his reasons. But the distance between them did not become closer. They had still awkward moments when they remembered what they had done together when he was Conan. For the moment, Shinichi was trying to settle various things out so he could not focus on Ran.

For the detective boys, Haibara and Professor lied them about what happened to Edogawa Conan. They decided Shinichi shrinking to an elementary school kid was too much for the kids to believe. They told them Conan took the witness protection program from FBI and left them for good. The kids were sad for a long time, but they decided it was the best for them. At the moment, he returned to his rightful home and going to high school again. However, he had to repeat a year due to his lack of attendance and missing the final exam. He still stuck at second year. Yeah, it was annoying. A genius with 400 IQ like him had to repeat a year because he missed class. He even complained the principle about it, but they do nothing to promote him to third year. He quietly opened the door to Professor's house. He was thinking of going back to his home but he had nothing, but coffee in his house and Haibara had already texted him to drop by for dinner.

"You're late," the little girl scolded him as she opened the door.

"Are you still up?" Shinichi asked in disbelieve. He was planning to sneakily go inside the kitchen and eat his dinner and quietly return to his own house. "Children should be sleeping by now."

"Shut up or no dinner," Ai shot a glare at him. The young detective went silent. The girl took out the dinner from the fridge and placed it inside the microwave. Shinichi placed his bag and blazer on sofa and pick up the TV remote. He turned on the TV and walked to the kitchen counter. He sat on the stool beside the one Ai was sitting.

"Run into another murder?"

"Yeah," he replied weakly.

"Do something to that luck of yours. It's unhealthy to run into murders every two days," said Haibara.

"It's not like I want to. What can I do about it?" Shinichi complained. The notification from the microwave rang. "I'll get that." He got up and took his dinner out from the machine. He quietly ate his dinner as he surfed the channels. Currently it was airing the news from the murder he encountered that day. Haibara snatched the remote from his hand.

"You haven't checked the evening news, right?" she asked as she looked for the saved files in the TV.

"Nope, what's new?" he swallowed a spoon full of curry.

"This is new. Well, if I had to say, it's not that new." She opened up a video file. A pretty newscaster appeared on screen.

"To continue, we had obtained news from Mr. Suzuki Jirokichi, an advisor to the Suzuki Financial Group that he once again decided to challenge Kid the Phantom Thief. Later this afternoon, Mr. Suzuki had held a conference of displaying his newest gem collection. The red painite called the Blood Rose will be displayed in his personal museum in coming weekend and Mr. Suzuki sent a public letter of challenge to Kid the Phantom Thief over media. The Blood Rose is the second largest painite and also one of the rarest gems in the world. The painite is designed as a rose brooch and costs more than 400 billion. We'll now have direct interview with Mr. Suzuki. Mr. Takahara…"

Shinichi laughed weakly. "That old man never gives up, huh?" Ai joined the laugh.

"Why don't you check your phone? The Suzuki girl would be already asking you to come to the heist." Shinichi pulled out his phone from the pocket and checked it. Haibara was right. Sonoko had already sent him dozens of mails to come and catch the thief for her. "The show won't start without the Kid Killer," she snickered.

"May be I should." He had not going to the thief's heists for a while. With him, being busy with his daily life, solving crimes, assisting the FBI to clean out the every group under the black organization, he was not paying attention to the Kid's heists very much. "Thanks for the meal," he got up and washed the dishes. "Then, I'll be going."

"Good night,"

"Night,"

….

Akako sighed as she looked at the parchment under her desk. She found the spell to make Kid miserable, but it was not an easy task. She needed a painite to finish the spell. She had to pour the potion on the painite and collect the final solution if she wanted to curse him. Where could she find a painite? It was one of the rarest jewels on earth. She may be a witch but it doesn't mean she could get whatever she wanted anytime, anywhere. Across from her seat, there sat the main source of her misery, Kuroba Kaito. He was making his usual Cheshire face as he read an article from his tablet.

"Stupid Kaito," a brunette girl yelled as she took away his tablet. "Reading about the good for nothing Kid again?" she looked at the tablet and switched it off.

"Hey, gave it back," Kaito stood up to grab the electronic device back.

"I'm amazed how you can still follow him with all those wrong doing," said Nakamori Aoko.

"And I'm amazed how you can still badmouth him when he always able to get away from your dad?" Kaito retorted.

"My dad is catching him this time for sure,"

"Don't you always say that every time?"

"Relax guys," a glasses-framed girl stopped the two. "Have you seen the latest news? About the Blood Rose."

"Yes, I saw it yesterday, Keiko." said Aoko, "That old man sure is persistent."

"So is your dad," Kaito joked.

"Stupid Kaito!"

"C'mon guys, stop it. I've never seen a painite before. Let's go see it when the museum is opened." Keiko suggested cheerfully.

"What is a painite anyway? I didn't know about it until yesterday." Aoko wondered.

"Tch, tch, tch, dumpy Aoko," Kaito started talking, "a painite is…"

"Painite is a very rare borate mineral. It was first found in Myanmar by British mineralogist and gem dealer Arthur C.D. Pain. It was named after him after it was confirmed as a new mineral species. Painite has an orange-red to brownish-red color similar to topaz. Until 2004, only two had been cut into faceted gemstones. The Blood Rose is the newly found painite, discovered only in 2015. A painite is very rare and it costs $50,000-60,000 per carat." Hakuba who just returned from the boy's room intercepted Kaito. Kaito looked at him with displease.

"$50,000-60,000 per carat!" The girls exclaimed.

"Are you going to heist, too, Hakuba-kun?" asked Keiko.

"I don't know. I could tag along with Inspector Nakamori, but I'm not personally invited by Mr. Suzuki."

"Ah, he does invite that little kid, you know, the Kid Killer. What's his name again? Edo… Edo…" Aoko stumbled.

"Edogawa Conan," Kaito said.

"Yes, Edogawa Conan-kun. But, I think he's not coming to heists lately." The brunette said.

Of course, he would not. Edogawa Conan had finally returned to Kudo Shinichi. Kaito thought. There was no more of that petite sized detective with his super gadgets. It was kind of lonely not to see his favorite detective.

"But I heard from my dad that Kudo-kun is coming," the girl informed.

"Kudo as in Kudo Shinichi? The high school detective?" Kaito stopped his thinking and asked. He made a victory dance in his mind.

"Yes,"

"Kudo-kun, huh? I have never met him before," said the half British teen.

"You haven't?" This time it was Keiko.

"Yes. May be I'll go to meet him."

"Well, even if there are you, Kudo Shinichi and Inspector Nakamori, Kid won't lose!" Kaito claimed.

"What?" Aoko and Hakuba said in the same breath.

"Didn't hear? I said Kid the Phantom Thief will get the painite Blood Rose on coming weekend without fail." Kaito yelled, showing them the news article of the Blood Rose.

"Kaito, you stupi…"

"Painite?" Before Aoko finished yelling, Akako stood up and shouted. She quickly came towards the talking teens and snatched the tablet from Kaito's hand. "Painite…" she murmured as she read through it.

"Akako-chan," the two girls called the young witch but she ignored and continued reading.

"Ah, I'm sorry," she returned the tablet to Kaito and returned to her seat. "How fortunate, Kuroba-kun. I'll curse you with the very stone you'd steal. Just wait for it. Ahahaha…" the witch stopped the laugh as the whole class looked at her.

"What the hell is she up to now?" Kaito murmured, looking the evilly smiling girl.

…...

 **Julissa: Yay, my first DCMK fanfic. Kaito and Shinichi are one of my BIGGEST otps. I mean who doesn't love them?**

 **About the painite, I took the reference from truefacet and the wiki However, the Blood Rose is purely my imagination. It doesn't exist in real life.**

 **Let me know what you think of it? Just review. Love you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The Soccer Ball, the Potion and the Bad Luck**

Shinichi looked at the giant statue in front of him with a mix feeling of overdoing and amazement. Suzuki Jirokichi had again done unnecessarily impressive thing. The huge iron statue called the reverse iron maiden stood grandly in the middle of the hall. Apparently, this iron statue of a roman goddess was programmed to pull out tons of iron needles all over it when someone approached it within the range of 1 meter if the alarm system was activated. Hence, the reverse iron maiden. The main star of tonight show was placed on the statue's chest. The painite shone brightly and beautifully in its glamorous bloody red color.

Some meters from him, Inspector Nakamori and old man Suzuki had started their argument for the nth time of the night. He sighed. The two men had been fighting over the subject of placing little police force in the room. The inspector wanted to nail Kid with sheer number of force while Suzuki Jirokichi wanted to win him with intelligence, aka Shinichi. Behind him was Ran, as usual who joined due to Sonoko's request and Sonoko, herself. The young Suzuki was also in a great enthusiasm to catch. Like uncle, like niece. The obsession for the phantom thief sure ran in the family.

The young detective checked the time. It was almost ten at night, which was the appointed time that Kid said he would come take the jewel on the reply paper to Suzuki Jirokichi's challenge. He had already double checked the lighting, equipment, and the reverse iron maiden, but they were dealing with Kid here. No one knew what the hell the thief was going to do. The grandfather clocks chimed gracefully as it finally stroke ten. "Still alert!" yelled Inspector Nakamori.

In a moment, Shinichi's vision went blur with red substances. "Rose petals?" Ran and Sonoko exclaimed. "It's raining rose petals." Indeed, thousands of red rose petals were falling from the ceiling.

"What the…" Inspector Nakamori yelled. The police force had already checked the air vents before the heist. There was no way to rain petals in the hall.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen," Kid's voice appeared in the room.

"Kid the Phantom Thief!" Suzuki Jirokichi and Inspector Nakamori yelled while Sonoko screamed "Kid-sama!"

A figure in white slowly descended on the head of the iron statue. "I had brought these red roses to accommodate the beautiful Blood Rose. Please enjoy." He flicked his wrist, making a curtain of roses surrounded the statue.

"Why isn't the program not working?" the inspector yelled at the senior advisor.

"I don't know." Mr. Suzuki furiously pushed the buttons on the remote control. The rose curtain began to fell apart and by the time the statue was in the view again, both Kid and the gem were gone.

Vroom….

Suddenly, the needles from the statue began to appear and the statue itself, started to move. The people around it dove away as it madly ran across the hall.

"I wasn't told it was mobile." The inspector shouted.

"It is not!" Old man Suzuki replied.

Judging from the previous experiences, Shinichi realized it must be Kid who programed the statue in the first place. That old man seriously needed to check the employees before heists. He furiously thought. What happened to the no harm policy in Kid heist? The mad thing was now guarding the only exit of the room.

"Don't worry. It'll stop in five minutes and as long as you don't go nearer to the exit, you'll save." Kid's voice spread across the room. The detective blew a soccer ball from his belt and kicked down the statue. The huge structure fall down for a moment and he took the chance to get out. The police tried to follow him, but the iron maiden was up in its feet again and guarding it again. He did not care for the blocked police force and tried to follow the thief. Seriously, who decided to build the museum like a maze? He thought. He was already lost while finding the door to the roof.

"Damn it!"

….

Kaito inspected the painite under the moonlight. "Miss again, huh?" he put down the gem. Even one of the rarest gems in the world was not Pandora. Blame, his luck. He placed it inside his breast pocket. Then, he heard a soft chuckle. Not again. He thought. "What do you want, Akako?" He turned around. The young witch was gracefully stepping down from her broom.

"Kid the Phantom Thief, tonight, you'll fell under my spell for sure." She smiled wickedly. He twitched. Man, people around him were just persistent. Akako pulled out a bottle of red tinted liquid from nowhere. "With this, even you won't be able to resist me."

"Another love potion, Akako?"

"No, this time is different. This is one of the greatest potions I'd ever made. It's called…"

"Kid!" They both turned to the sudden interruption from the roof door. A certain object flew towards them before they realized to move. A soccer ball. Both of them jumped backward. However, Akako stepped on her robe and slipped. The potion bottle blew out of her hand. Kid, realizing it would be another up to no good potion, tried to catch it before it reached the ground.

Clack…

The bottle crashed, hitting Shinich's chest with force. The detective looked at the liquid flowing down his body. His shirt was soaked in the liquid. The liquid smelt like a perfume.

"No," Akako screamed. She looked at him in terror. "I'm sorry." She got up and approached Shinichi.

"What's in it?" Kid questioned. "Akako!"

"Catch him," Inspector Nakamori's appeared down the stairs. The sound of footsteps approaches nearer.

"Shit," Kid cursed, "here, tentei-kun, give this back to old man, kay?" He placed the Blood Rose in Shinichi's hand. "Gotta go!" He jumped down from the roof. His paraglide appeared. "And Akako, I don't know what it is, but fix it." He shouted before leaving.

"Hey, what is this?" Shinichi asked the shocked girl in front of him. Now that he looked carefully, the girl was wearing a funny costume. And was that a broom floating there?

"I'm sorry. It won't show its effect till tomorrow. Try not to go out much. I'll fix it ASAP."

"What effect?"

"I need to go," she jumped onto her broom swiftly; "I promise I'll fix it." And she took off.

"What the…" Shinichi shouted, not understanding a thing. The task force finally joined him.

"Oh, Shinich-kun, is that the jewel?" The inspector asked.

"Here," he handed him the gem. "I'm sorry. I need to go back home." He felt eerie now that he was soaked in unknown substance. He needed to shower to get rid of this thing. The girl called Akako did not say what it was and it did not feel save to come in contact with an unknown liquid especially since he had enough incident with the Apotoxin 4869.

…...

Shinichi was woken up from his smart phone furiously vibrating on the nightstand. He picked up and looked at the caller ID. Haibara Ai. "Hey, you got anything?" he asked sleepily. He asked Haibara to test the subject he got on his shirt last night.

"Yes, and you won't believe it."

"Tell me."

"It has several plants and minerals. As far as I know, I've never seen anything compound like this before. It could be anything, a newly developing perfume, cosmetic, drug or something. I'm not sure but I believe it might be safe."

"Might be?" he winced at the use of word. He did not want another drug accident ever again.

"Yes, might be safe for now," said the young scientist. "Did that girl say anything?"

"Haibara, you're not making me reassure at all," Shinichi told her, "She said she'll fix it and not to go out too much."

"Don't go out, huh. Why don't you skip school today? The culprit said she would fix it so don't worry." the younger girl suggested.

"You know I can't. I need extra attendance to pass this grade." Shinichi sighed. "I'll be safe."

"Says the person who is worrying the most."

"Hey!" Shinich yelled. "Anyway, I've got to prepare for school. I'll drop by after school. Later."

"Later," Ai replied. He ended the call. He removed his PJ and headed to the shower. The smell of the liquid was still on him. It did not annoy him very much but it felt so wrong for no reason.

….

THUD…

Women near him screamed while some men also shouted in surprise. He looked at the bloody substance in front of him. Apparently, a body just flew down from the building across him as he got out of his favorite café. This day was just going to start perfectly. Shinichi sarcastically thought.

….

"Shinichi… are you okay?" Ran asked as she opened the infirmary room's door. The boy in question looked up from the bed.

"Ah, yes. I just sprained my ankle," he showed her the leg he was icing. "Got tangle up a bit during the game."

"It's not like you to get hurt in a game," she said, "be careful, will you?"

"Yeah, it's been ages that I got hurt playing soccer."

"I heard you were late for class this morning. What happened?" The girl sat beside the bed.

"A dead body happened," he scowled, "thanks to that, I ended up helping the police and missed first two periods."

"You also left without saying a thing last night, too. Inspector Nakamori said he needed your testimony."

"I'll drop by later."

"Are you really okay? I can help you walk home." Ran asked worriedly.

"It's okay," he assured the girl, "I need to go to the police station. You'll be late for home. Thanks, Ran."

"Okay, be careful, kay?"

"Kay," he smiled at his childhood friend. It was a little cold between them but Ran still cared for him like a sister like she did to Conan and he could say he sometimes missed those times. He smiled faded. He would do anything to get back the relationship they once had before he shrunk.

….

Earlier that day, in Ekoda high school,

Kuroba Kaito glanced at the red haired girl sneakily every now and then. The girl was furiously flipping some old books as if she was searching for something. He was dying to know what the liquid tentei-kun was got sprayed last night. As it was one of Akako's handmade, it was going to be something related to her witchcraft. He saw her dropping the book on the table and sighed.

"Kuroba-kun, if you had something to say, just do it," she told him.

"Nope, nothing," he declined.

"Well, I have," she got up from her seat, "what happened last night…"

"Huh, did something happen last night?" Kaito asked as if he did not know a thing.

"Look, I don't have time to deal with your I-am-not-Kid-the-Phantom-Thief crap," she whispered into his ear angrily, "come with me for a second if you don't want to anger me more." She grabbed him from wrist and got out of the room.

"Kaito, Akako-chan?" Aoko looked at her two friends in confusion.

The young witch closed the door to the roof and released Kaito. "Listen, the potion I had last night is called 'A series of MISFORTUNE'. It's a bad luck potion. And a very powerful one, too."

"And you got that stuff on tentei-kun?" Kaito asked.

"Hey, it's an accident, and I intended to use it on you, not HIM." She yelled.

"Not better. Is it dangerous?"

"Dangerous, you asked? It's one of the most powerful potions in the world. It uses the painite as an ingredient. Just think how rare and powerful it is to use such a rare gem." Kaito blinked.

"Wait, you use the Blood Rose?"

"Yes, I sneaked into the museum the other day. It needs to pour over the painite to perform the final stage. That aside, the problem now is that detective."

"Shinichi?"

"Yes, I tried to use it on you because you have abnormally good luck. Normal, bad luck potions mostly don't on you so I tried a more powerful one. But, he's the one who got the potion on now. The things are going crazy. He had too little luck. It'll cause him disasters."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. And I need time to make the antidote." She lowered her head a bit, avoiding Kaito's glare.

"Why don't you make the antidote from the start?" He shouted.

"I'm sorry. Okay? Help me before something serious happens to him." Akako told the boy. He looked at her. She looked seriously distress. She did not have her usual prideful expression on her face. Her face was a bit pale and she did not look like she had any sleep last night. He knew she was obsessed with making him hers, but he knew she was still a good person and a dear friend of him.

"Fine."

….….

Shinichi decided he would go to Inspector Nakamori next day. He phoned him that he could not make it that day. His ankle was slightly hurting and it was a pain to go Ekoda. He ended the call. The detective walked slowly not to put too much pressure on his injured leg.

"That idiot," Akako murmured as she looked at the young detective walked, "I told him not to go out."

"Hey, a warning from a shady-looking girl like you, I doubt most people won't listen." Kaito whispered to his friend. Akako stomped on his foot. "Hey!" He bent down to nurse his abused leg. The two of them were following Shinichi in secret. He told her to confront the detective first and foremost, but the girl wanted to look for another way to temporarily cure him before meeting him. So now, they ended up trailing the boy.

"Oh no," he heard Akako shouted, so he looked up.

"What?"

"Kuroba-kun, go!" She pushed him toward Shinichi. He looked at the guy and realized that a car was going to crash him. He ran as fast as he could to pull him away, but luckly, the car missed him just a few inches away. After some tires skipping, and people shouting, he saw the boy was safe except a cut in his hand when he fall back. Akako looked at what she had seen in disbelieve. It was a faint circle of golden light appeared on the ground. It showed up as Kaito was in about 5 meters radius to Shinichi. No way, but maybe she found a clue?

….

Shinichi looked at the car in shock. He was lucky that it missed him. He took a deep breath. He could hear a faint siren from ambulance. The diver got out of the car and asked him if he was okay. He just nodded and looked around. A moment ago, before he got near crushed by the car, he thought he heard the girl from last night yelling. He searched for her, but he could not find her with many onlookers surrounding him. By the time most people left, he did not see a trace of her at all.

….

Haibara Ai opened the door to find one Kudo Shinichi in disarray. "What happened?" She looked at his bandaged leg and hand.

"Two homicides, one car crush, well, almost crushed, and a sprained leg," he lied down on the sofa. He was totally worn out.

"Two homicides? In one day?" Ai said in disbelieve.

"Yes, one on my way to school, one on my way back." The professor got out from his lab and saw the boy and got shocked.

"Shinichi, what happened?" Ai handed him a glass of iced tea.

"Explain him, will you?" Shinichi took the glass and drank. The young girl answered the old man's question.

"Goodness, you're alive." The man sighed. He looked at him worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm tired. What's for dinner?" he asked.

"Wait a minute, I'll go warm it." Haibara got into the kitchen. Shinichi looked at the window. He sensed someone outside. He got up to sneak a peek.

"What's wrong, Shinichi?" the Professor asked.

"No, nothing. I thought I saw something but it might be some cats." He smiled at the man to assure him. He ate the dinner peacefully. Thank goodness, it was not his right hand that got hurt. He spent some time to look at what Ai found out about the strange liquid but still she got nothing. He came back to his own house and closed the door.

….

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Kaito asked Akako as leaned against the gate of the Kudo house. "You told me you got a lead to solve it."

"I think, I have," the girl answered.

"Then, let's go meet him." Akako looked unsettled. "Don't tell me you're afraid of him getting angry?"

"No, I'm not…"

"Don't worry. He'll get angry no matter what so you do. So, just told him." He laughed. He found it quite cute of the detective when he was angry.

"I'm sorry I get angry no matter what!" Kaito jumped as the door he was leaning started to open and a sullen Shinichi appeared behind him. "I noticed you two following me. Why don't you get inside and explain me, Kid and Akako-san, I believe?"

….

 **Julissa: Chapter 2 finished. Applause. I found it a bit difficult to write Kaito and Akako's conversation. They don't have much conversation in the anime and I hope I don't make them anything weird. And although Akako acts all high and mighty but I think she still is a normal school girl who loves her friends and good natured who doesn't want to hurt innocent people with her sorcery.**

 **Thanks to zerefdragneelx791, Riverly-Melody and Opal Spirit for all those reviews, and to those who added favorites and follows. Love you!**


End file.
